Underneath This Smile
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: This is a new story featured around mostly Monica and Chandler during highschool. Please Read and Review.rnIMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READ!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Hey you guys. I know that I should be posting up chapter 10 of _To Live and To Die For_ but I wanted to give this a try. This story is based on some real events that happened in my life. So enjoy and please review and tell me what think.

She stared aimlessly at the ceiling. She wondered how she ended up in such a place, well she did know the answer but it was difficult to her and her parents to understand. She felt alone accept for the doctors that were surrounding her 24/7. She thought back to before she ended up here.

_Flashback The Geller Household_

"Monica! C'mon the bus is not going to wait for you!" her mother called upstairs.

"Why do I have to go to school? School is so boring." Monica thought to herself.

Monica walked outside to the bus stop. It was just was pulling up when she arrived. When she got on she sat on a seat in the front. She always tried to avoid the back of the bus because that is where all of the popular kids sat or she would call them " the ones thought that their shit didn't stink." Shortly the bus pulled up to the school. The front was filled with kids who were talking and laughing probably about who tripped in school the other day or who was caught making out in the boy's bathroom.

Monica got off the bus and headed in the school building. She tried to make her way through the crowded halls. She then bumped into someone, which wasn't such a good idea.

"Watch were you're going you big tub of lard!" one kid yelled. Which caused a few kids who overheard to laugh.

'Great another day in hell,' Monica thought.

She walked to her first period class for the day. She was usually the first one in class and was surprised when she saw someone in there before her. He then turned around.

"Hi," he said.

Monica just stared at him He had the most amazing pair of blue eyes and had what it almost looked like dirty blonde hair. She just smiled back.

"Um… I'm Chandler. Chandler Bing, I just moved here a week ago and just started today." He said in a nice mannered tone.

"I- I'm Monica. Monica Geller." She stuttered.

"Well, nice to meet you." Chandler said but before they could talk anymore everyone started to walk in and class soon began.

All she kept thinking about was Chandler. The day went by fast, Chandler kept popping in her head. Even though she only just met him she new that he was possibly the one.

"But why would he want to be with a pig like me?" Monica asked to particularly no one.

"Talking to yourself again Geller?" said a kid who was walking behind her. She turned around and saw that it was Billy Sanders, one of the meanest kids in school, or the meanest to her.

"Leave me alone!" Monica yelled.

"What if I don't? You're gonna cry?" he asked.

"No! I'm going to do this!" Out of nowhere she stomped on his foot and kicked him in his leg and ran. She ran until she got home. Monica had never ran that fast before so she was catching for breath. She ran upstairs to her room without saying anything to anyone on the way up. She dropped her books in a corner of her room and laid on her bed.

"Why do I have to be such a fat pig, God? Why! When will everyone just leave me alone and not pick on me any longer?" She cried. She cried herself to sleep and slept all through the night.

So what did you think? If you like it just review.


	2. Her New Friend

Author's Note: Thanks to the people who reviewed for the first chapter. Now here's chapter 2. If anyone didn't read the author's note in the first chapter this story is based on some real events that have happened in my life. Some of it I made up. Enjoy this chapter.

Monica woke up around 10 o'clock. She went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. She grabbed a bag of chips and ice cream. She went upstairs to her room and was about to eat a spoonful of ice cream when she looked across her room and saw her reflection and didn't like what she saw.

"_Is that really me?" _ Monica asked herself. She put the ice cream back into the container. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and put the chips and ice cream back.

"No more junk food for me." She said and then went back to her room.

Monica walked into her first period class. They were starting a project for social studies. The teacher assigned partners. She ended being partners with Chandler.

"Alright, it won't be bad because I'm working with Chandler Bing!" She thought.

"Hi," Chandler said as he took a seat next to Monica.

"Hi," Monica said.

"So what do you want to do the project on?" Chandler asked.

"How about the French Revolution, it'll be easy and I have a fair amount of knowledge on it." Monica said.

"Sounds cool to me. How about we go to the library today after school?" Chandler suggested.

"Ok." Monica smiled. They talked for the rest of the class, the bell rung and Monica was about to leave when Chandler called after her.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me today?" Chandler asked secretly hoping that she would say yes.

"Sure." Monica said then left for her next class.

When the bell rung for 11th grade lunch Monica put her things in her locker and walked to the cafeteria. She bought her a bottle of water and a bag of chips. She really didn't feel like eating. She spotted Chandler immediately and walked to his table. Chandler smiled at her as she sat down.

"Hey, where's the rest of your lunch?" Chandler asked, pointing to her water and chips.

"I'm really not that hungry." Monica answered.

"Oh. Well where are the rest of your friends?" Chandler asked.

"Well, I only have one. Which is Rachel, but she's sitting with her boyfriend, my brother, Ross." Monica said taking a sip of her water. "Many people don't like me."

"How could they not? I mean you're smart, funny and pretty." Chandler said.

"Thanks," Monica blushed.

"I'm your friend, right?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah." Monica said.

The dismissal bell had rung and Monica rushed out of the classroom. She went to her brother's locker and found him and Rachel in a full-blown make-out session. She cleared her throat. Then they stopped.

"What?" Ross asked annoyed.

"Can you tell mom that I'm going to the library with a friend." Monica asked.

"Yeah. Who are you going with?" Ross asked.

"With this new guy at our school." Monica said quickly.

"Who? Chandler Bing?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Monica said.

"He's cute." Rachel said, and then Ross gave her a look. "But I still love you."

"Alright I'll see you later." Monica then walked outside of the school. She looked around for Chandler. She spotted him standing beside a black convertible. She walked up to him.

"Nice car." Monica said admiring it.

"Yeah. My mom bought it for me when I turned sixteen. C'mon get in." Chandler said as he opened the passenger door for her. After she got in he got into his seat and they took off. They talked until they reached the library. They studied for two hours and checked out some books. Chandler then drove her home.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Monica said getting out of the car.

"Ok." Chandler said. He waited until she was in the house and then drove off.

So tell me what you think. Just review!


	3. The Date

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 2. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy! **Also this is set a couple of weeks later.**

Monica sat at the dinner with the rest of her family. Everyone was happily eating their food while she just played in hers.

"Monica, why aren't you eating your food?" Judy asked.

"I'm just not hungry." Monica said still playing in her food.

"It's not healthy when you don't eat." Judy pointed out.

"Mom! Look at me! I'm a fat pig!" Monica yelled, then she ran upstairs to her room.

A few minutes later there was a knock at Monica's door.

"Come in," Monica said. The door opened and Ross came in. He looked at his sister sadly. He then went over to her.

"Mon, are you alright?" Ross asked.

"No. It's just I want to be thin like Rachel. I mean I'm so jealous of her, yet she's my best friend." Monica said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Look Monica, you don't have to be thin for people to like you. You have a wonderful personality. If people would just look past your outside then they'll know that." Ross said.

"Ross it just doesn't work that way. Kids are so shallow when it comes to who they're friends with." Monica said.

"Hey, Chandler is your friend right?" Ross asked.

"Yeah."

"So he's not shallow. He likes you for you. You have got to see that" Ross said.

Monica thought about what her brother just said," Thanks Ross."

"Hey what are brother's for?" He said.

Monica walked to her math class. She was glad that Chandler was in all of her core classes. She had someone to talk to. Rachel was only in her art and gym. Monica and Chandler were getting along together well. They had so much in common. She was still best friends with Rachel, but there was something different about Chandler. She sat in her seat and started doing her drill. After the drill everyone had to find a partner.

"Hey, want to be my partner?" Chandler asked.

"Of course," Monica said taking a seat next to him.

As they began working Chandler decided to ask her something.

"Monica?" Chandler said.

"Yeah?" Monica said looking up from her paper.

"Um… I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie tonight with me?" Chandler asked not looking up from his work.

Monica was shocked. No one had ever asked her out before. She stayed silent for a moment but then answered.

"Yes. I would love to." Monica said smiling.

"Great," He said relieved. "I'll pick you up at 7?"

"That's good." She said, and then continued her work.

After class, Monica rushed to find Rachel. She spotted her getting her books for the next class.

"Rachel! Rachel! Guess what!" Monica said excitedly.

"What?" Rachel said.

"Chandler just asked me out on a date!" Monica said.

"Oh my god!" Rachel practically screamed.

"I know!"

"This is huge. I have to help you find the perfect outfit." Rachel said shutting her locker.

"Alright. Just come over my house at 5 so you can help me." Monica said.

"I'll be there. Monica I'm so happy for you." Rachel said giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks."

Rachel was over at Monica's house right on time. They were in Monica's room picking out outfits for her to wear.

"How about this one" Rachel said holding up a dress.

"Rach, I'm not going to church." Monica said.

"Ugh! Monica you're being to complicated." Rachel said frustrated.

"Sorry, it's just I want to look decent." Monica said walking over to her closet.

"Ok. Ooh! How about this?" Rachel said picking up a pair of black jeans and a red shirt. Monica looked it over and said, "Perfect."

Two hours later Monica was ready and with make-up on her face. She never wore make-up before. So she didn't like the idea, but Rachel forced her to put it on. They walked downstairs that's when Ross walked out of the kitchen.

"Wow. Little sis, where are you going?" He asked surprised by the way she looked.

"She's going on a date." Rachel answered for her.

"A date? With who?" He asked.

"With Chandler." Monica said.

"Oh, Chandler. Cool guy. Does Mom and dad know?" He asked.

"Of course. Mom was thrilled to see me have a social life." She said. " So what are you guys going to do tonight?"

"We were just going to watch a movie. That's all." Ross answered.

"Sounds fun." She said. Then there was a knock at the door. Monica answered the door and Chandler was standing there. He looked at her for a moment and was shocked by her appearance.

"Wow, Mon. You look… beautiful." Chandler said.

"Thanks." Monica blushed.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let me go get my jacket. Oh and this is my brother Ross and best friend Rachel." Monica said before going upstairs.

"Nice to meet you." Chandler said politely.

"Hey man, don't hurt her feelings ok? She's really happy about tonight." Ross said.

"I won't man. I'll never hurt her." Chandler said.

"Good, cause if you do. I'll kick your ass." Ross said seriously.

"Be quiet Ross. Don't worry Chandler, he wont do anything." Rachel said. Then Monica came downstairs all ready.

"Lets go shall we." Monica said heading out the door and Chandler followed.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Chandler asked as they were driving.

"Ooh! I wanted to see Boogeyman." Said Monica.

"Boogeyman it is." Chandler said.

They got their tickets. Monica wanted to pay for her own but Chandler wouldn't let her. Then they got their snacks. Chandler got a medium popcorn and sprite while Monica got her some diet coke with a box of Mike and Ike's. They were half way into the movie and Monica jumped causing her hand to lay on top of Chandler's. She was embarrassed and was about to move her hand when Chandler took it in his. She looked at him and smiled.

After the movie Chandler drove Monica home and walked her up to the doorstep.

"Thanks for a wonderful night Chandler. It was fun. No one has ever asked me on a date before and this was more than I expected." Monica said.

"You're welcome." Chandler said. It was silence for a few moments then Chandler leaned in and kissed her. It lasted for 30 seconds. It felt wonderful to him and Monica even though it was her first kiss.

"Wow." Monica said.

"I'm sorry…" Chandler began but was cut off by Monica.

"It's ok. I'll see you Monday?" Monica said.

"How about Sunday?" Chandler asked.

"That's good. See you then and thanks again for tonight." She said as she walked in the house.

She found Rachel and Ross cuddled up next to each other sleeping. She decided to tell Rachel everything in the morning.

So what did you think? Well just review to let me know!


	4. I'm Not a Shallow Guy

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 3. Here's chapter 4. Enjoy! Oh and don't worry all of the depressing stuff will come later.

The next morning everyone sat at the dining room table, including Rachel.

"So Monica, sweet heart. How was your date?" Jack asked.

"It was great. I had a lot of fun." Monica said smiling she still couldn't stop smiling from last night.

"I'm so happy for you. You have a boyfriend." Judy said.

"Thanks mom." Monica said. After breakfast, Monica and Rachel went up to her room and Ross went into his to read.

"Spill!" Rachel said when they were safely in the room.

"Spill what?" Monica asked innocently.

"He kissed you, didn't he?" Rachel asked.

"Yes! He totally kissed me." Monica said.

"Oh my god! Was it fast or was it slow and romantic?" Rachel asked desperate to know the answer.

"It was slow and romantic. I know this may sound corny, but I thought that I was in heaven. I had my first kiss and it was by the cutest guy I have ever seen." Monica said dreamily.

" Mon, you found the perfect guy for you. I mean, look, he's not into appearances and is more about personality." Rachel pointed out.

"Well, he did say that I was beautiful. I'm just so glad that a guy is not looking at all this fat carrying me down." Monica said pointed to her stomach.

"Oh, Monica. Don't put yourself down. Just think about how much this guy likes you and how on Monday every girl will be jealous that you found a boyfriend, who is cute, sweet, funny and nice. Accept for me, I have Ross." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah. Everyone will be shocked and I can't wait to see their faces." Monica said.

The next day sat in the living room watching a movie when there was a knock at the door. She was about to get it but her mom was already there.

"Hi, Mrs. Geller. I was wondering if Monica was here?" Chandler said.

"Yes she is. Who are you?" Judy asked.

"Oh, I'm Chandler Bing, Monica's boyfriend." Chandler said politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry why don't you came in. Monica is in the living room watching a movie." Judy said pointing to where she was. Chandler smiled then walked to her.

"Hi Chandler!" Monica said excitedly.

"Hey beautiful. I got this for you." He said pulling giving her a single red rose.

"Aww. Chandler this is so nice. Let me put it in water." Monica said. A few minutes later she came back. They sat down on the couch and began watching the movie.

"Chandler?" Monica asked.

"Yeah?" Chandler said looking at her.

"I was just wondering why do you like me?"

"Well, because you are pretty, smart and I when I first saw you I just new you were right for me. All the guys at our school are so shallow and only look for a great body and a pretty face. With you, it doesn't matter. I see more than what's on the outside." Chandler said.

"Thanks." Monica said. "So I'm your girlfriend?"

"Yes and I'm your boyfriend." Chandler said.

"Yeah." Monica then she rested her head on his shoulder.

The next day, Chandler came to pick up Monica for school. He had asked Ross and Rachel if they wanted a ride but Ross said that he would drive him and Rachel to school. When they arrived at school Monica was nervous, she didn't know what people would think. She decided to put that aside and got out of the car. Chandler took her around her waist and that's when everyone started looking. Chandler saw this and decided to give them a show. He leaned in a kissed her softly on the lips and Monica kissed back. All you could hear in the background was people gasping. Monica smiled underneath the kiss. She couldn't believe everyone's reaction. Chandler pulled away and they both walked to homeroom getting stares along the way.

"Wow! Did you see everyone's faces?" Monica said taking her seat.

"Yeah. They were shocked. I just had to put them in their place." Chandler said. Everyone came into the classroom and Chandler gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going to his seat.

"So, Bing. You going out with Monica?" A kid asked.

"Yeah. So what?" Chandler said.

"Well, I didn't think you would go out with someone like that. Was it a bet?" He asked.

Then Chandler started to get pissed," No it wasn't a fucking bet. Now would you leave me alone?"

"Sorry, dude. Just wondering. I just thought…" then he was cut off by Chandler.

"What because she not that good-looking to you? Well you know what she is pretty damn fine to me. Now leave me alone." Chandler said in a whisper.

"Whatever dude." The kid said, then turned back to his work.

So what did you think? Now review!


	5. Noticable Lost

Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed for chapter 4. I can't remember who said it but: I know that Chandler is way out of character here but I wanted him to be different than most guys you know? Oh and don't worry, all the dramatic stuff will come shortly. Just hold your horses and don't worry chapter 12 should be posted in a short while; I'm still working on it. Well anyway here's chapter 5. Enjoy!

"Hey sweetie." Chandler said as he gave Monica a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi," she said.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Chandler asked.

"Well the only thing we can do is study at the library because it's a school night." Monica said.

"Alright. Meet at my car when school is out." Chandler said then he left for PE.

Monica was eagerly waiting for the bell to ring. She hurried through her work and turned it in, when the bell finally rung she was the first out the door. She walked to Chandler's car and found him standing there waiting for her.

"How did you get here before me?" Monica asked giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I walked fast," He said opening the passenger side to his car. Monica got in and so did Chandler he drove to the library. When they arrived they found themselves a table in the far back corner where no one goes. They gathered the books they needed for their project and began studying. Monica and Chandler were talking about what had happened in school when Chandler started staring at her.

"What?" Monica asked.

"I was just thinking that something is different about you." He said not taking his eyes off of her.

" Oh well, I've just lost a little bit of weight. I hope you don't mind." Monica said.

"No of course not. It's just I didn't know that you wanted to lose weight." Chandler said closing his book and opening up another one.

"Well, I just thought that you wouldn't want me like this forever so…" She said but was cut off by Chandler.

"Monica I like you the way you are. You don't have to lose weight for me. I've told you that already, but if you want to then I'll support you." He said.

"Thanks sweetie." She said placing a small kiss on his lips and he returning it. It got a little too heavy but they quickly stopped before they got caught.

"I think we should finish studying," Monica said turning her attention to the book in front of her. When they finished studying Chandler drove her home. He then walked her to her front door

"Do you want me to come and pick you up tomorrow?" Chandler asked.

"Um… sure, but I'm not feeling to well so I don't know if I'll be going." She said.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"It's just a little bug. I'll get over it. So talk to you later." She said.

"Ok." Chandler said then kissed her goodnight.

"Chandler, you are going to get what I have."

"That's alright. You're my girl and I don't care." He said turning to leave. Monica blushed at his comment.

"Hope you feel better sweetie." Then he hopped in his car and drove off.

When Monica entered her house everyone was already eating dinner.

"Monica, where were you?" Judy asked.

"I was with Chandler, studying at the library? He just dropped me back off." Monica said turning around to go to her bedroom.

"Monica, don't you want any dinner?" Her father asked pointing to the steak and mashed potatoes on his plate.

"No, thanks dad. Chandler bought me something to eat." She said before walking upstairs. She entered her room and flopped on her bed.

' _No matter how bad I want to eat, I just can't.'_ Monica thought to herself. She reached over to her nightstand table and picked up the phone and dialed Rachel's number. It rung two times before anyone answered. She was thankful that Rachel was the one to pick up. She didn't want to talk to one of her annoying sisters.

"Hello?" Rachel said on the other line.

"Hi Rach," Monica said.

"Hey Monica. What's up?" She asked.

"Well I was just wondering did anyone say anything about Chandler and I yet?" She asked desperate to know.

"Well, the cheerleaders have and so have the football players and some other kids but that it." Rachel said.

"Well what did they say?"

"Well some snotty bitch on the cheerleading team said some mean things that I don't want to tell you." Rachel said afraid to hear her friend cry.

"C'mon Rachel. I've been dealing with people's rude comments since grade school, I can handle it." Monica said.

"Ok. Well she said that you were a… slut for going out with Chandler, but me doing the right thing told her off than left the table." Rachel said.

"Thanks Rachel."

"No problem. What are friends for?" She said. "So did you do after school?"

"Well, Chandler and I went to the library to study and he just dropped me off at home." Monica said.

"You Chandler are too cute." Rachel giggled into the phone.

"So are you and Ross,"

"Speaking of Ross, I'm coming over, I miss him." Rachel said.

" Ah, Rach, you can't," Monica said.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"It's 8 o' clock and tomorrow is a school night. I'll talk to you tomorrow. See ya." Monica said.

"Bye," Then she hung up the phone.

So please review!


	6. Defending Her

Author's Note: Hey guys. Thanks for all of the reviews for chapter 5. I just updated **To Live and to Die For** so everyone reading that should be happy. Well, here is chapter 6. Enjoy.

The next morning Monica didn't come to school. Chandler was worried sick about her. He decided to talk to Ross about it.

"Ross," Chandler said, walking to his locker.

"Hey, Chandler. What's up?" Ross asked.

"I'm fine. I was wondering if knew what was wrong with Monica?" Chandler asked.

"Oh, she's sick. She was throwing up last night and this morning." Ross said grabbing a book from his locker.

"Well, she did tell me that she was sick when I dropped her off last night. I'll just come by this afternoon to see how she's doing." Chandler said.

"That's cool. Hey man, I have to go. I'll see you this afternoon." Ross said, and then went off to his class.

Chandler was sitting at the lunch table with a couple of his friends. Rachel was there too but Ross wasn't because he wanted to be near his science buddies.

"So Chandler," a kid at the table said. "What's up with you and that Monica girl. I know that you two are dating and that's cool, what ever floats your boat, but what made you want to go out with her?"

"She's funny, and pretty and really nice not like some of the other girls in this school." Chandler said.

"Monica Geller, pretty?" Said another kid.

"Shut up, Billy!" Rachel snapped but Chandler just glared at him.

"Why are you guys having a hard time accepting me being with Monica? I mean, if you at least get to know her than you might like her. She's a great person. Would you stop looking at the outside?" Chandler retorted.

"Chandler you better watch out." Billy warned.

"No! I'm not going to sit here and let you talk about my girlfriend." Chandler said getting up. "Rach, you coming?"

"Yeah. Billy you're so ignorant." Rachel said getting up.

"Look at Miss Popular caring for someone but herself." Billy quipped.

"Monica is my best friend. I will always have her back." With that her and Chandler left the lunch table.

"Hey Rachel, thanks for doing that for Monica." Chandler said.

"It's cool. Mon is my best friend. No one talks about her and gets away with it when I'm present." She said.

"She's lucky to have you." Chandler said.

"No, she's lucky to have you." Rachel said looking around. She then spotted Ross with some other people. "Hey Chandler, I'll see you later at Monica's?"

"Sure," Chandler said then they walked their separate ways.

Chandler, Ross and Rachel walked together to go and see Monica. When they got to the house Chandler asked if it was alright to go to Monica's room. Ross said yes and left Rachel and Ross to their business.

When he entered her room he saw her lying in her bed, reading a magazine. She looked up and smiled when she saw him. He walked over and gave her hug.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" He asked sitting on her bed.

"Better than this morning." She said placing the magazine to the side.

"Well, I'm glad. I couldn't wait to come and see you. I walked here with Ross and Rachel. You can talk to her about girl stuff or whatever." He said. She laughed a little at his comment.

"Alright, I have to go, I didn't tell my mom I was coming over here. Do you need anything before I go?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine, but thank you anyway." She said. Chandler gave her a kiss and then walked out.

Little did Chandler know, Monica was not actually sick.

Alright, all you have to do is review I you want me to continue! Hey that rhymed! Sorry I'm just a bit crazy tonight.


	7. Confrontation

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks to everybody who reviewed chapter 6. The story is about to tie up with the first chapter, if any remember. It will start to tie up in a few more chapters. So here is chapter 7. Enjoy.

**Oh and also a month or so has past since the last chapter.**

Monica was getting dress for gym. She had lost a lot of weight, which she throwing up most of her food when her mom **_made_** her eat. Rachel noticed something different about her. So she decided to ask.

"Hey, Mon," Rachel said pulling her gym shirt on.

"Yeah," Said Monica.

"Are you losing weight?" She asked.

"Um… yeah I guess." Monica responded not sure what to say.

"Chandler is alright with you losing the weight?" She asked.

"Does it matter." Monica snapped.

"Sorry, Mon. I was just asking." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry Rachel, it's just I'm kind of moody." Monica said apologetically.

"Are you and Chandler having problems?"

"No, it's not that, it's just…" Monica began but stopped. _' I can't tell Rachel what's happening,' _Monica thought. "Rach, can we talk about this later?"

"Sure," She said, and then they went to gym.

Rachel walked up to Monica's locker at the end of the day. She saw Chandler and her talking.

Monica walked to her last period class. She heard a couple of girls behind her whispering and giggling, about her.

"Look at Monica trying to fit in." One girl said.

"Yeah, why would a stud like Chandler Bing want to go out with her? When he could get me." Another girl asked her friend.

Monica finally turned around and the other girls stopped in their tracks.

"You know why a **_stud_** like Chandler wants to be with me?" Monica said mocking them. "Because, he likes me for who I am. He's nice, funny and smart. He's something that you'll probably never find because you're snotty, arrogant, bitches." Monica shouted.

The girls stood their shocked at what Monica had just said.

"And you know what?" She continued," the stud is mine." She said before walking into her class.

"Hey what's with all the noise?" Chandler asked.

"I had to just tell some girls off." Monica simply said.

"I hate that everyone has a problem with our relationship." Chandler said aggravated.

"Hey lets just drop this. So what do you want to do tonight?" She asked changing.

"Oh Ross asked me if you and I wanted to double date with him and Rachel tonight." Chandler said

"Sounds great. Pick me up at 7 or whenever Ross is ready." She said.

"Ok," He said then class began.

As soon as Monica got home she started on her homework, which took her about an hour. Then she showered and got dressed. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She was noticeably getting thinner. She looked sick. She couldn't really fit her clothes, so she had to pull out some old clothes that she hadn't worn since last year. She would have to tell her mom to giver money for new clothes.

An hour later she was ready. Rachel came into her room, into her room to see if she was ready.

"Wow, Mon you look great," Rachel said.

"Thanks, you too." Monica said back.

"So are you ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I just have to put on my shoes." She said slipping on some dress opened-toed-shoes. Her and Rachel went downstairs to see Chandler and Ross talking.

"Hey Chandler," Monica said. Rachel had already went over to Ross and he gave her a kiss.

"Monica you look great," Chandler said giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Thanks. You guys ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." A few minutes later they had all left. Ross and Rachel drove in separate car, as did Monica and Chandler. They arrived at a little restaurant, not too far away. They got a table and the waitress came over to take their order.

"What do you want Mon?" Chandler asked as he was looking over the menu.

"Just a salad and water." Monica said.

"I'll have the same." Rachel said. Everyone else ordered then they talked. About twenty minutes later their food came and they began to eat. Monica took about two bites of her salad and just drunk her water, while everyone else was eating. Chandler notice this but shrugged it off, figuring she wasn't that hungry. Rachel noticed it too but decided to talk to her later about it.

After dinner, Chandler dropped Monica off, he gave her a kiss and left. Rachel was spending the night over there so she could get time to talk to her.

"Hey, do you guys want to watch a movie?" Ross asked.

"We'll be there in a minute sweetie," Rachel said dragging Monica upstairs to her room.

"What's up with you?" Monica asked.

"Monica, why didn't you eat your food at dinner tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Because I wasn't that hungry." Monica said back.

"Monica don't lie to me." Rachel said firmly.

"I'm not lying!" Monica retorted. Now she was getting angry." What's with the 3rd degree anyway?"

"Mon, I think I know when my friend is not eating, and losing weight in such little time!" Rachel shouted.

"What? That's crazy," Monica said.

"Monica! Look at yourself. You look sick. Have you been throwing up your food?" Rachel asked dreading the answer. Monica just looked away.

"Oh my God! Monica, I'm your best friend, how could you not tell me?" Rachel asked. " Chandler, Ross and I told you that you don't have to lose weight, and if you were going to lose weight you've should've done it the right way instead of throwing up everything you eat."

"I don't care Rachel! I'm tired of all the stupid bitches at our school picking on me fro my weight, or people not liking me and Chandler's relationship!" Monica shouted.

"Monica, I'm just worried about you. You need help." Rachel said.

"I don't need help! I need for you to be a friend." Monica said.

"Mon, I am being your friend by telling you this before this becomes so much worst." Rachel said tears forming in her eyes.

"Rachel just get out of my room." Monica said.

"No, not until you fully explain to me why you are doing this." Rachel said.

"I already explained it to you!"

"That was an half ass excuse."

"Rachel, get out!" Monica shouted.

"Fine! But remember all of the people who care for you," Rachel said before walking out.

Monica then collapsed on her bed crying.


	8. The First Cut

Author's Note: Hey guys. Thanks to the people who are still reading this story and reviewing for every chapter. Well anyway I was so glad when I got positive results for chapter 7. I thought that people would have thought it went a little two fast. I'm thinking either chapter 9 or 10 will tie up the first one and sorry that Ross really doesn't have a role in here. Well anyway here's chapter 8. Enjoy.

**This takes place about a week after the last chapter.**

Monica walked up to the lunch table where Chandler was sitting. He greeted her with a smile as she sat down.

"Hey, Mon." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey back to you." Monica said.

"Hey, what's up with you and Rachel? I tried asking her but she won't tell me and I asked Ross but he doesn't know. So what's going on?" Chandler asked.

"It's nothing ok. We just had a big fight. She'll get over it." Monica said.

"What do you mean, _she'll get over it,_ Monica that's your best friend. Now tell me what happened." Chandler demanded, something was up with Monica and he just couldn't see it.

"Chandler do you have to know everything? God, just leave it alone." Monica said getting frustrated.

"Sorry. It's just I'm really worried about you. You're different. I guess I'll see you later," he said before leaving the table shaking his head.

'_Great now Chandler is probably going to leave me because I'm scaring him,' _Monica thought.

Monica looked around for Rachel, she wanted to talk to her. She spotted her talking with some of her cheerleader friends. Rachel looked her way for a moment before going back to her conversation. Monica sighed then got up from the table and went to her class, with tears in her eyes.

As soon as the bell rung for dismissal, Monica ran out of the building and walked home. She didn't bother to wait for Chandler cause she was sure that he was a bit mad at her. She was really hurt because Rachel wasn't talking to her even though it was her fault she still missed her best friend. She entered her bedroom and through her books on her bed. As she was about to leave her room she stopped in her tracks when she saw herself in her full length mirror. She hadn't realized how sick she looked. She still had some weight on her, but it wasn't like it was before. She went into the bathroom. She opened up the medicine cabinet and moved everything aside until she found what she was looking for.

She pulled out a razor. She held the cool metal in her hands and looked at it carefully. Monica then slid the razor across her skin, just enough for it to bleed. She was about to make another cut when her mother yelled for.

"Monica, dinner is ready," Her mom yelled upstairs.

"Coming mom," She yelled back. She quickly took some toilet paper and wiped off the blood on her arm. She flushed the tissue down the toilet so no one would have suspicions and went downstairs for dinner.


	9. Spinning

Author's Note: Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing. There's more drama to come. So here's chapter 9. Enjoy!

**Set a couple of days later.**

Monica rolled over on her bed. She looked down at arm and saw blood leaking through her shirt. She quickly took off her shirt and threw it under her bed so no one would see and put on a black, long-sleeved shirt. She went down stairs for breakfast. She didn't eat anything, but had just a cup of water. After that, Monica grabbed her things and left for school.

She walked into her homeroom class where she saw Chandler occupied by reading a book. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her.

"So you're not mad at me?" Monica asked.

"I never was mad at you Mon." Chandler said.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day." She said.

"And I'm sorry for butting in when you didn't want me to." He said. Chandler then pulled her closer to him and gave a kiss. They broke apart and Monica went to go sit in her seat.

At lunch Monica sat with Chandler. She had only got some water cause she didn't want to eat. She looked around the cafeteria for Rachel. She decided to fix things with her. She spotted her talking with a couple of her friends.

"Chandler, I have to go do something." Monica said getting up.

"What?" he asked.

"Just to talk to Rachel. I need to fix this rift we've been going through." She said. She then walked over to the table she was at and cleared her throat. One of the girls looked at Monica with disgust.

"What do you want?" The girl asked smugly.

"I wanted to speak with Rachel." Monica said, and Rachel looked at her.

"What about?" Rachel said.

"Can we talk alone?" Monica asked glaring at the other girl.

"Fine. I'll be right back." Rachel said and walked off with Monica.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry." Monica said.

"Monica, is that all you have to say. That night all you did was yell at me for being concerned." Rachel yelled.

"Rach, please don't yell. I don't feel to good," Monica said. She was getting dizzy and everything was spinning.

"Monica, are you ok?" she asked. The only response she got was Monica collapsing to the ground. Rachel began to panic and she screamed.

"Monica! Monica! Wake up!" She knelt down to the ground and started to shake her. Everyone heard the screaming and went to see what it was. When Chandler heard Monica's name he ran to where the noise was. He pushed through the crowd and saw Rachel leaning over Monica.

"Monica!" Chandler screamed. He knelt on the ground next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Monica please wake up." Chandler said softly. A few minutes later the paramedics came and put on the stretcher. Chandler rode with her, while Ross and Rachel left in Ross's car.

Chandler sat beside her in the ambulance. She took her arm and gave her a kiss. He rubbed up and down her arm and her arm sleeve lifted up. Chandler caught a the jagged lines on her arm and wrist and saw that one cut was bleeding. He stared at her arm in shock.

"Oh no," was all he could say.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	10. Hospital Sadness

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I know that you are glad that Chandler is finally getting it. For everyone who was reading When You Love Your Best Friend, my friend, LilMondlerLuver is taking over it. You can also thank her for the idea of this chapter. Enjoy.

Chandler sat in the waiting room at the hospital. The doctors had already contacted Monica's parents, but didn't give them any details. He looked over at Ross who had his head in his hands and Rachel who was just staring into space. She was probably feeling guilty for ignoring Monica. He was broken out of his thoughts when he saw Monica and Ross's parents flying around the corner.

"Chandler, what happened?" Judy asked frantically.

"She passed out in the cafeteria." Chandler said.

"Mrs. Geller, me and her were just talking and she passed out." Rachel said breaking out of her trance.

"Mr. and Mrs. Geller?" a tall handsome doctor asked.

"Yes, that's us," Jack said.

"I'm Dr. Perry, I was the one who phoned you." he said.

"Yes, how is my daughter?" Judy asked.

"Well, she is stable but we found out something or I should say 'saw' something that has us concerned." Dr. Perry said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well, we saw cuts along her arm and wrist and also there were signs of starvation and she was dehydrated."

Ross looked up shocked and so did Jack and Judy.

"Did any of you have any idea this was going on?" The doctor asked the three teenagers.

"I had no clue," Ross said.

"Well…I knew that she was starving herself and told her she need help. That's why we were arguing and why I wasn't talking to her. I just knew this would happen." Rachel said.

"I saw the cuts on the ambulance ride here," Chandler quietly said.

"Well we are going to have to put her in the ward here at the hospital," the doctor said turning to Jack and Judy," We will be able to get her the help she needs." The doctor said.

"That's fine. Anything that will help my daughter," Jack said.

"You can go see her if you like," said Dr. Perry.

"Thank you," Jack and Judy said in unison and then they followed the doctor.

"How could I let this happen?" Chandler asked him self.

"You shouldn't be the one blaming yourself, I should. I'm her brother, I should have seen it." Ross said.

"Don't blame yourselves!" Rachel yelled.

"Why Rachel? I didn't know that my sister was starving herself. I didn't know that she was cutting her fucking wrist!" Ross shouted before walking out.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Chandler asked.

"No, cause this is how he deals with things. I just let him be for a few and then he comes back." Rachel said, and then tears started falling. "I've should've known."

Chandler slid over to her and gave her a friendly hug.

"I mean I knew that she was starving herself and I told her to get help but she just yelled at me. I'm her best friend and I didn't even do anything." Rachel said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It'll be ok Rach. Monica is fine." Chandler said, but deep down inside he knew that it was going to take a while for everything to be fine again.

A few moments later Jack and Judy came back.

"Chandler, she wants to see you," Judy said. She looked around the room for Ross but didn't see him. "Where's Ross?"

"He left to cool down," Chandler said before getting up. "Which room is she in?" he asked.

"418," Judy replied and then he walked away.

He entered her room and saw lying on her side. From where he was standing you could see that she was crying. Monica looked up and saw Chandler standing in the doorway. She gave him a sad smile. He walked over to her and gave her an affectionate hug.

"I'm sorry Chandler," Monica said before a fresh batch of tears came running down her face.

Sorry, but I'm going to have to leave you off there. Please read and review!


	11. Talks

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews. I think that everyone is excited that everyone finally understands what has happened to Monica. Also for the person who asked if I was referring to Matthew Perry, the answer is yes. It was either that or Arquette and Cox. Well keep the reviews coming and enjoy chapter 11.

"Monica you have nothing to be sorry about," Chandler said softly still hugging her. She let go to look at him. "But why did you do it?"

"I just thought that if I was thinner, I wouldn't be an embarrassment to you. Also, the teasing got horrible and some girl actually made me feel bad by saying that why are you with me, when you could get a girl like her. I just wanted to die." She said.

"Monica, you could never ever embarrass me and what those other girls were saying is nonsense. I would never leave you, you have a place in my heart for eternity." He said wrapping her in another hug.

"I'm yours for eternity." She repeated softly.

"God, I love you so much." Chandler whispered in her ear.

"What? You love me?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, I love you," Chandler said with a smile.

"I love you too," She said giving him a kiss. After breaking apart Chandler began talking again.

"Monica, promise me that you will never do this again because if I lost you…" He said being cut off.

"I promise. I will go and talk to somebody instead of… this," Monica said pointing to her wrist where it was bandage up.

"I should go so Rachel can see you, she's worried." Chandler said.

"What about Ross?" She asked.

"He went to get some air, all of this was too much for him. He's really upset." He said.

"Oh," Monica quietly said. "Well bring in Rachel,"

"Ok, I guess I won't be able to see you until you get out. They are putting you in the ward here,"

"I know mom and dad told me, but I guess it is for the best," She sighed.

"Yeah, well I'll get Rachel, so you guys can talk. I love you," He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too," She said before he left.

A few moments later Rachel walked in. She stood at the doorway almost scared to walk all the way in.

"I don't bite," Monica said.

Rachel walked over to her and sat in a chair. She didn't say anything for a few minutes and then finally she spoke," Mon, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I should have listened to you." Monica said.

"I'm just glad that you are ok. I mean when I saw you fall to the ground and you wouldn't wake up I thought I might have just lost my best friend. You are the only friend that I have that will listen to me, and I wouldn't have known what to do if I lost you and Chandler and Ross feels the same way." Rachel said wiping away tears. Monica pulled her into a hug.

"I better go, the doctor said that he was going to get you ready for…" Rachel said.

"I know. I'll see you around." Monica said.

"Ok. Get better." Rachel said before walking out.

Monica rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes to think. A few moments later Dr. Perry entered the room with a man standing over a wheelchair and her parents.

"Are you ready, Monica?" Dr. Perry asked. Monica nodded, she sat in the wheelchair and made their way up to the ward.

I know that you are probably like why is she in a wheelchair. Well when you are in the hospital for something like this they treat you like this and since you're a patient it's required. As some of you know this is based on real events. Please review.


	12. Everything Will Be Ok

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 11. This may be the final chapter b/c it is about time to sum it up. This is the last chapter. I'm ready to start a new story. So enjoy chapter 12!

**A few months has passed. **

Monica walked up the stairs to her house. It was the first time in months since she seen it. They made her stay there for a long time because of the seriousness of her condition. Her parents unlocked the door and she was surprised to see a huge banner that said '_Welcome Home Monica'_ and a lot of food. She gained back 15 pounds and started exercising at the hospital too. She was thin but not sick thin.

She then was so happy to see her brother and Rachel. She went up to hug them.

"Monica I am so glad that you are home. I missed you. We have so much to talk about." Rachel said excitedly.

"Hey sis, I'm glad your home and well." Ross said giving her another hug.

"Me too," Monica said. She looked around and was wondering where Chandler was; she was really excited to see him.

"Hey guys, where is Chandler?" She asked.

"Oh he should be here soon." Rachel said.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Judy went to get it. Chandler was at the door.

"Oh hi Chandler, Monica is up in her room with Rachel. They should be down in a moment." Judy said.

"I'll just go up there and surprise her. I really anxious to see her." Chandler said.

"Ok," Judy said letting him in and he went upstairs to her room. When he reached the door of her room he turned the knob and opened the door.

"Hi Monica." Chandler said.

"Oh my God! Chandler!" Monica said running up to him and giving him a hug and a kiss. " I missed you so much,"

"I missed you more," Chandler said still hugging her.

"I'll leave you two alone," Rachel said slipping passed Chandler. Chandler and Monica sat on her bed.

"Monica it's so good to see you. I was so miserable with out you." Chandler said giving her another kiss.

"Me too. Three months is way too long to be without you. Being away that long made me see that I love you so much."

" Yeah, same here. I got you something," he said pulling a rectangle box from his jacket pocket.

"You didn't have to." Monica said.

'Yes I did. It's a welcome home present and to show how much I love you." Chandler said placing the box in her hands. Monica pulled the lid off and gasped at the site. Inside the box was a gold necklace that said _'Monica'._

"Chandler this is beautiful. How did you pay for this?" Monica asked still admiring the necklace.

"I asked my mom for a raise in my allowance and I saved that and I got this." He said.

"Oh thank you Chandler. Put it one me." She said placing it in his hand. He put it around her neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Chandler." Monica smiled.

"I love you too, Monica."

"You've just made my day."

"Your welcome." Chandler said. Monica then pulled him in to another hug and thought to herself '_Yeah everything is going to be alright."_

_What I'm standing on is sinking in_

_And I don't have a clue how to get off of it_

_But when I look at you there is hope_

_It's like you see the sadness in my eyes_

_You read the blue between the lines _

_You could be the one to hold me _

_When I wanna cry_

_Underneath this smile_

_My world is slowly caving in_

_All the while_

_I'm hanging on_

_Cause that is all I know_

_Could you be the one to save me?_

_From every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole_

_I've been hiding out for miles_

_Underneath this smile_

_I have walked this earth with broken bones_

_I've been keeping secrets under all these lights_

_But when you're around my defenses go_

_You don't let me run away from you_

_You don't let me twist and turn the truth_

_It feels as if I'm naked when you're standing the room_

_Underneath this smile_

_My world is slowly caving in_

_All the while _

_I'm hanging on_

_Instead of letting go_

_Could you be the one to save me?_

_From every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole_

_I've been hiding out for miles _

_Underneath this smile_

_Underneath this smile_

_Oh, yeah_

_Underneath this smile_

_My world is slowly caving in_

_All the while I'm hanging on_

_Instead of letting go_

_Could you be the one to save me?_

_From every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole_

_I've been hiding out for miles_

_Underneath this…_

_Underneath this…_

_Underneath this smile_

_What I'm standing on is sinking in_

**So that's it! I'm finished. By the way I got the title from a song called "Underneath This Smile" by Hilary Duff. I just love that song and it totally fit in with the story. So please review and tell me what you think! I might have another story up in about a week and a half.**


End file.
